


The Value of Loyalty

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Checks and Balances... [3]
Category: Glee, NCIS: Los Angeles, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Alpha Peter, Alpha Peter Hale, Angry Peter Hale, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fae G Callen, Fae Prince Sebastian Smythe, Fae Sebastian Smythe, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Stiles Stilinski, Grumpy Stiles Stilinski, Judgemental Rachel Berry, Karaoke, Kurt Hummel is Terrifying, M/M, Magic Stiles, Nogitsune (Teen Wolf) is a Little Shit, Nogitsune Has A Name, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Protective Peter Hale, Protective Sebastian Smythe, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Royal Sebastian Smythe, Royal Stiles Stilinski, Shifter Sebastian Smythe, Shopping, confused Kurt Hummel, hunter council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: The Pack meets to discuss the recent events, Chris reveals he knows more than previously thought...
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Nogitsune & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Nogitsune, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Sebastian Smythe
Series: Checks and Balances... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607308
Comments: 118
Kudos: 541





	1. Chapter 1

Scott slammed his hand on the table, “We can’t let Peter get away with this!”

Lydia raised a hand, “Er… Scott…”

“We have to save Stiles! I can’t believe Peter did this!”

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, sinking into place at the corner of the room, “What exactly did Peter do?”

“He made us human again!”

“And… isn’t this what you wanted?” Chris stared at him incredulously.

“Not when it means he’s brainwashed Stiles!”

Jackson scoffed, “I’m _sure_ that’s what happened.”

Lydia sighed, “Are we even sure that Stiles is being brainwashed? From what I saw, he seemed to be the one leading Peter around by the nose.”

Chris grimaced, itching at the skin of his arm, “If Stiles is willingly working with Peter, I don’t see how there’s anything I can do.”

“You’re a Hunter!”

Chris sighed, “Yes, and you’re human now. As far as I can see, _whatever_ happened is something the Hunter’s Council would approve of.” He grimaced, “I know for a fact that Peter knows how to contact the Council…” He paused, “How did you say that your powers were stripped?”

Scott growled, “Peter did it. Obviously. It’s part of his latest plan.”

Lydia sighed, “Stiles claimed he was Fae.”

Chris froze, “Which Court?”

“Er…” Scott cocked his head, “What?”

“Which FUCKING Court?”

Isaac yelped, finally speaking up, “Seasons. He called himself, Lord Autumn.”

“Shit.”

Lydia cocked her head, ignoring Scott who was now wheezing as a result of his earlier rant, “How bad are we talking?”

“The Court of Seasons isn’t a true Court as we see it. Technically speaking there are the Seelie and Unseelie Courts.” Chris pinched his nose again, “The Court of Seasons collects those who don’t fit into either of the two. They hold the unpredictability of both of the main Courts, but with the ruthlessness of the Unseelie and the loyalty of the Seelie. If Stiles is telling the truth about his ties to the Court, and you’ve successfully pissed him off… which given your current states…”

Scott frowned, “But Peter…”

Lydia snapped at him, “We were trading Peter to the Fae, Scott! Stiles would never have supported that, even if he and Peter weren’t friendly now.”

Chris winced, “You tried to trade Peter to the Fae? Why?”

“There were Fae Slavers in town. They were going to leave if we gave them Peter.”

“But the Treaty!”

“You knew about it?” Stiles’ voice spoke from the doorway, leading them to turn as one to stare at him.

“All the Hunter Families know of the protected towns.”

“I see.” He met Chris’ gaze with glowing gold eyes, “I suggest you inform the Council that Beacon Hills is no longer safe for them and theirs. You have three days.” He scanned his eyes over the other occupants of the room, a sneer pulling at his lips, “Or else I grant you the same clemency I gave to the others.”

“Understood.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confronts the 'Pack' Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I'm trying to work on Darkling, but this was demanding to be written.

Scott perked up, “Stiles!”

Golden eyes slanted to meet his, before returning to the Hunter. “McCall was correct in that their current states are due in part to Hale-san’s wishes.” The figure of the boy they’d all dismissed as just the arrogant Pack Human, flickered over Chris’ wary form, before he continued in a colder form, “The Family Argent have acted against the Autumn Guard and Lord Autumn. We have however elected to refrain from implementing the decided upon punishment to you yourself just yet.” A smirk spilled over those familiar lips, “Hale-san has agreed that the appropriate punishment would be making you learn what it is to be a ‘Wolf… I happen to agree. Be watchful Argent, and obey the rules. You have already shown you know what those are… and know that you will be held responsible for the failures of any Hunters that enter this territory. Winter has returned to their own land, but Spring and Summer have agreed to remain close while the situation here is _resolved_.” He purred the last word, the silencing spell he’d been maintaining lifting as his mouth slid closed.

Chris swallowed, _‘How did I_ miss _this?_ ’ “Understood. Has the Council been notified?”

The eldritch figure inclined his head, “Heika is dealing with that as we speak.”

Scott tensed, finally interrupting them, as Chris shot a confused look at the fae before him, “Where’s Peter?”

“Hmm?” Stiles finally turned to look at him, “Hale-san is in town I assume. He mentioned something about helping Heika in organising an appropriate residence.” He paused, inclining his head in respect to Chris and vanished back out the door. Scott hot on his heels, only to yelp as he crashed into an invisible wall apparently blocking the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google to get the Japanese suffixes and titles, so if anyone who actually speaks Japanese wants to correct my grammar, feel free. I just thought they seemed appropriate for this part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles before the Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been struggling to decide on the path I was taking

Abril sighed, slamming the gavel down, “Are we in agreement then?” At the nods from the other seven Matriarchs in the room, she continued, “Then the Lowell Pack will be granted reparations and those responsible for the incident will be sanctioned. What’s next on the agenda?”

The Zilberstein Matriarch grimaced, “Representative from the Court of Seasons in regard to their claimed territories.”

Abril gulped as the others in the room paled, “They are genuine?”

“They had the seals and passcodes agreed upon. If they’re not, then they’re a very good fake.”

“Bring them in.” She motioned to the guards at the door, who winced but did as requested, lifting the iron bar from across the mountain ash doors, only to step back in a hurry as a slight human stepped across the threshold, a mischievous grin on his lips as he sketched the formal bow the Fae tended to use when greeting an equal.

The Jäger Matriarch snarled, “You expect us to believe you’re Fae?”

The boy chuckled, straightening from his bow, to meet her gaze with eyes the colour of liquid gold, the glamour melting from his skin as he stepped onto the truth-binding sigil positioned before the Council. Abril stared in horror as his skin gained the subtle sparkling effect she’d been taught to recognise as belonging to the higher classes of Fae, and his rather ridiculous outfit shifted to a set of robes that shifted from black at the collar, to bright gold at the floor. A bronze crown of Fall leaves settling upon his brow, pulling his hair back from subtly pointed ears. “Just because I know how to pass for a human of my apparent age, doesn’t mean I am one.” He paused, “I would think a member of the Clan which wiped out my biological kin would be able to make that distinction.”

Abril froze, “They did what?”

“Relax Matriarch Guerrero, I hold no grudge for that act.” He shrugged fluidly, “Reparations for that matter were demanded and paid a long time ago by human reckoning. I believe Matriarch Jäger was merely a toddler at the time of the incident.”

Abril shot a shocked look to the eldest member of the Council, aware that she wasn’t the only one, before struggling to get things back on track, “I assume that is not why you are here then?”

A sharp-toothed smile was her response, “Good guess.” His face melted back to its formal mask as he continued to speak, “The McCall Pack has invalidated the Treaty once forged between my People and the Hale Pack. The remaining Hales are still under the protection of my Family but the remainder of their former Packmates are being assessed to determine appropriate punishments. For your records, Alpha McCall and Banshee Martin are both human once more. The remainder of the ‘wolf members of the Pack have had their wolves muzzled and will remain human until the assessment has been completed. The Kitsune has not been affected as yet, as we are unsure if she is aware of the crimes committed by her Courting-Mate or by her Bearer. The Argent Regent is under watch, though is unlikely to be affected by present events unless further breaches of the Treaty occur. Beacon Hills belongs to my Court once more, and will remain as such until Alpha Hale is willing to renegotiate the Treaty once more.”

The Ziberstein Matriarch frowned, “I was under the impression there were no Hale Alphas.”

The Fae smirked, “There were not. Lord Fáelán elected to return the Alpha Spark to Peter Hale when he stripped it from former-Alpha McCall, as he was the one harmed most by the breaking of the Treaty.”

Abril blanched, “What did McCall do?”

“Attempted to trade a Packmate to the Fae.”

The Kamiya Matriarch arched a brow, “And are you not Fae?”

“I am.” He frowned, “But Beacon Hills has been under the protection of the Court of Seasons since the Hale Pack first settled. Now that it is ours once more, and we have the Hale Alpha supporting us, we will also be reassessing the actions of those involved in both Kate and Gerard Argent’s crimes on said land. Regardless, trading a Packmember would not be sufficient to draw our notice if not for the fact that said Packmember was already under my personal protection in my ‘human’ guise.”

“And what guise is that?”

“Stiles Stilinski.” He turned to leave, “That is the only name I will be giving you incidentally. If you need to learn more, ask the Argents. I have alerted you to what has occurred, as per the Treaty with this Body, I am not required to do anything more.” He paused at the threshold, ignoring the annoyed expression on certain faces, “If you send a watcher, be aware that Hunting will not be tolerated in my territory until I have determined the rules that the residents will be obeying. Any in breach of that will fall under my purview to punish as I or my Guard see fit.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guard unite

Peter thanked the estate agent, and sent her on her way, satisfied with the purchase he’d made from the funds Stiles had made available to him. He stood in the entry of the house, staring around the large foyer when a slight Asian teen with blood red hair stepped into the building, “Nogitsune?”

“Hai, though I’ve agreed to use Himura Chikara for the present, Hale-san.” The androgynous figure gave him a sharp smile.

Peter grimaced at the feel of the other’s magic, “Do you have a preference for address then?” Aware of the Japanese preference for suffixes varying upon degree of relationship between two figures.

“Chikara is fine, Hale-san. Heika will expect us to get along.” The fox frowned, before snapping up a beanbag to sprawl in as they waited for Stiles to arrive.

“Peter then.”

“Peter-san.” The other smirked at him, as Peter grimaced, before wandering off to unpack the books from his trunk into the library.

* * *

Derek gaped in shock as the Fae, who’d been introduced as Callen, lead him and Malia into a training room. “We don’t have many Supernatural crimes around here, the local Hunters usually clear things up before Hetty or I need to intervene, but I might as well see what your capabilities are. Hetty always has plans within plans, so I’ll probably need to know.”

* * *

Stiles ‘ported himself back to Peter’s location, a stack of pizzas in his arms as he materialised, “I bringeth nourishment!” He announced with a flourish and a mad cackle.

Peter just sighed, and removed the stack so Stiles could extract the plastic bag filled with soft drink bottles from where it was cutting off the circulation to his lower arm. “I presume the meeting with the Council went well?”

“Eh. They were too busy being terrified at meeting a full-blooded Fae to make any demands.” He paused, tossing a glass bottle of amazake to the fox lurking in the doorway to the room. “There’s a sushi pizza in the top box if you’re interested Chikara.”

“Sushi. Pizza.” Peter deadpanned.

“Yep.” Stiles beamed at him.  
“That sounds disgusting.” Chikara backed him up.

“Won’t know unless you try it.” Stiles shrugged, grabbing his pizza from the middle of the stack and sprawling on the sofa that materialised as he sat down, conjuring a television to sit on the wall opposite.

Peter blinked, taking his own pizza and moving to join the demented Fae Princeling, nudging his legs aside to make room for himself, “Will these last?”

“Not really. Long enough to be of use, but unless I want to be reinforcing them constantly, it’s easier to just buy the furniture.” He paused, “I can join you for that tomorrow if you want?”

“It would be appreciated.” Peter inclined his head.

Chikara sprawled on the beanbag he’d moved into the room with him, “So what’s on?” He pressed the power button on the remote he’d swiped while Stiles was distracted, only to start cackling as he heard McCall and his ‘Pack’ arguing as the screen switched on.

Peter arched a brow, “And when did you bug them?”

Stiles swallowed rapidly, before speaking, “I tethered the spell to Chikara before he headed to meet them and ensured it would stick to Scott as soon as he said anything.”

“Of course you did.” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose, before sighing and enjoying the meal as they watched McCall rant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I agree with Chikara and Peter... sushi pizza sounds absolutely horrid. But I figure it's something Stiles would find amusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whistles innocently....
> 
> Sorry about the long wait guys :) Thank you for your patience

Peter arched a brow as Stiles steered him into the store, “Really?”

“What?” Unglamoured golden eyes blinked at him, “Iron may not have the same effect on me as it does my more Pureblooded kin, but that doesn’t mean I particularly _want_ to have it around if I can avoid it.”

“So, antiques.”

“Exactly. Wooden joins and wood glue are a Fae’s best friends Zombiewolf.” He paused, “And plastic just smells weird.”

Peter paused, as he ran his fingers along a rowan dining table, “Agreed. Though I wasn’t aware your senses were that sharp.”  
“Eh.” Stiles made a hand-wavy motion, “It depends on how strong the glamour is. If I’m passing as true-human, then it clamps down on my senses so they’re barely sharper than a humans. If I shed the glamour, then they’re about on par with yours. Also, because of the class of Fae I am, I can alter them to suit me to an extent.”

“Understandable.” Peter motioned to the shopkeeper, who grabbed an assistant to extract the table while he dragged Stiles over to a hutch dresser nearby, “I’m assuming you’ll be trapping the house?”

“I may have arranged for iron chandeliers for most of the rooms.” At Peter’s amused expression, he flailed, “Well, I have a level of immunity, but other Fae don’t. And there’ll be enough silver woven into the metal to ensure anything else they get dropped on will feel it.”

“Fair enough.”

Stiles picked a bundle of cutlery out of the crates they were stacked in, running his finger along the bone shaft, “Antler-Ivory.”

“It’s silver-bladed.”

“True, but you’d be surprised how effective my runes are when embedded in something traditionally falling under my control. Stags shed in the Autumn, so their ivory is classed as my territory in terms of Magic, meaning I can weave an intention enchantment into them along with whatever else I come up with, to ensure that residents and guests gain a different level of protection from them.”

“And if it were Ivory?”

“Winter’s territory technically. Bone usually is hers, and rarely mine. Spring and Summer only get a claim if the source was culled during their Seasons.”

Peter frowned, “Do colours matter then?”

“Somewhat. The Autumn Colours are easier for me to use because they’ve been associated with me for so long. Silver and the more monochromatic shades tend to hold Winter Magic better. Pastels are more Spring’s thing, and Summer gets the lushest shades, as well as the burnt ones. I sort of bridge Winter and Summer, more than Spring does.” At the puzzled look, he shrugged, setting the cutlery in Peter’s basket and reaching for a stack of white plates with an autumn leaf border, “Spring was the last of us to be claimed and given a Domain. As a result, she fits into that in-between state where it’s too cold to be Summer, and too warm to be Winter. She is life and growth and all things beginning. I’m Autumn; and Autumn falls between the death of Summer and that of Winter. Both of them are Seasons of starvation, hunger and death. Autumn is Death in a way the other three Seasons can’t be. It’s weird but true.” He glanced at Peter, “There’s a reason Samhain falls within Autumn. The Fae Year ends then, and the Veils thin, they remain at their thinnest when I’m at my strongest, and it is when they rebuild that Winter comes into power. But Autumn is also the time of Harvest, which is when food is at its most bountiful, so I cover Life too, in a way my youngest sister doesn’t yet.”

“You’re stronger than they think, aren’t you Stiles?”

“Maybe.” He smirked, setting the plates above the cutlery and motioning to the dining chairs Peter had been checking over while they spoke, “We’ll take all twelve.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Really Stiles? Singing?" Peter glared at him.

Peter stared blankly at the centuries-old immortal teenager, “What?”

“Jungle is having an open-mic night.” Stiles beamed back at him.

“And that matters because…”

“Because it’ll piss Scotty off?”

Peter glanced at the pile of leather Stiles was attempting to shove into his arms, “I’m going to need more motivation than that if you want me to wear that.”

Stiles pouted, “I’ll let you pick what I sing?”

Peter paused, “Let me have input on your pick for the fox and you have a deal.”

“Not gonna demand to pick your own song Zombie-wolf?”  
“I know better than that.” He paused, leaning closer to the Fae, who shivered as Peter breathed out the next words, “Besides, I’m sure I can _persuade_ you to be gentle.”

“Um… yeah.” Stiles blinked at him, “Sure.”

* * *

Peter stared hungrily at Stiles’ back as he followed the apparent teen into the building, his normal atrocious style replaced by leather pants the colour of dried blood, and a black button-up filched from Peter’s own wardrobe and only barely buttoned. “You do realise he can smell you?” came from the amused-smelling Nogitsune at his side.

“Your point?” Peter ripped his eyes to glare at the smirking mini-dress clad fox.

“No point, just checking you know what you’re getting yourself into with Heika. Obviously I have nothing to worry about Peter-san.”

Peter growled lowly, and stepped into the club, the black leather pants Stiles had forced on him not as uncomfortable as he remembered them being when he last wore them, the white shirt under his matching leather jacket glowing slightly in the neon lights, as he followed their leader over to a table he’d somehow arranged to have free for them at the back of the building, the fox ducking over to the bar to order. “Do I get to know what I’m going to be stuck singing yet?”

“Hm… nope.” Stiles popped the p, and grinned broadly at him, “That a problem?”

“If you want me to pull it off it is.”

Stiles glared at him, gold glinting in his eyes, “Fine.” He slid a paper across the table to him, and burst out laughing as Peter choked, “ _WHY_?”

“I’ve timed you for when I expect Scotty to show up.”

“That makes a lot more sense.” He met the molten eyes, “Why are we playing with them Stiles?”

“Because it amuses me to see their reactions, and because I need to see if they’re capable of sorting out their own mess.”

“And if they aren’t?”

“Then we play.” Stiles smirked at him, glancing to the right as the fox slid in next to him, “Have fun?”

“Absolutely.” A toothy grin spread across their lips as they passed Peter his drink, “One Big Bad Wolf.” Stiles choked on his laugh at the incredulous glare on Peter’s face, only to give his own at the next one, “One Red Riding Hood, and a Chaos Cocktail for me.”  
“ _How_ did you even get those?” Stiles stared at him.

“Easy enough.” They smirked back, “The bartender’s a Kit. Young one, but happy enough to play along. I would expect them to make themselves known to you at some point Heika.”

“Thanks.” Stiles glowered at the other, as Peter took a sip of his drink, and gave it an incredulous look.

“Why does this taste good?”

“The best pranks are the ones the victim can’t complain about Peter-san.”

Stiles glanced at the stage, “Right, Peter you’re up.”

“Wonderful.” Peter glared at him and drained the last of his drink, before heading for the stage.

“So what did you give him?”

“You’ll see.” Stiles fixed his gaze on the entrance, watching for the McCall’s Dregs to enter.

* * *

Jackson glared at the back of McCall’s jacket as he followed him into the club, “Why are we even here?”

“Danny texted and said Stiles was here with Peter, remember?” Lydia glanced at him.

“So? Who the fuck cares what Stilinski is up to?” He demanded, frowning as violin music escaped the opening door. “The Hell?”

_“When the Devil is too busy // And Death’s a bit too much // They call on me // My name you see // For my special touch // To the gentlemen I’m Miss Fortune // To the ladies I’m Sir Prize // But call me by any name // Anyway it’s all the same…”_

“Is that Peter Fucking Hale?” Jackson demanded.

* * *

Stiles danced in his seat to the beat of the song as he fought back the cackle at the faces of Scott et al. “This was an awesome plan.”

Peter glared at him, in a convenient break in the song, before resuming, _“Your tears are all the pay I’ll ever need.”_

“Agreed.” Snorted his snickering tablemate.

* * *

“What the fuck are you doing Stiles?” Scott demanded standing over his table as Peter’s song finally came to an end.

“Enjoying a night out with my friends?” Stiles blinked back innocently.

“What friends?” Scott sneered, “You betrayed us, remember?”

“No I didn’t. You betrayed _me_.” Stiles shrugged, “Besides, I’m here with Peter, and Chikara here.”

“Who the hell is Chikara?”

“Ah… me?” An innocent faced Nogitsune blinked, turning to Stiles, “Is he visually impaired?”

“Not that I know of.” Stiles shrugged, “Could be though.” He ignored the teakettle noise escaping his former friend as Peter slipped back into his seat, “Oh, is it my turn?”

“It is.” Peter smirked at him, picking up the replacement drink Chikara had fetched during his performance. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The fox beamed at him, turning to face the stage, and dismissing the fuming human standing behind Peter’s chair.

Stiles shot them a filthy glare, before starting his song, muttering a curse word under his breath:

_“I am aware // That I am an Arsehole // I really don’t care // About all of that though.”_

* * *

Scott fumed under his breath, not believing his treacherous best friend was so buddy-buddy with Peter Hale of all fucking people. “Scott, let’s go.”

“What?” He turned to glare at Lydia, “Why?”

“You won’t gain anything here.” Scott glared at her, and stormed off, knocking the Asian girl off her chair as he went, ignoring the glare she and Peter sent him as he did so, as well as the cheer Stiles got from the progressively drunker crowd with the latest line.

* * *

“Why is it I get stuck with When You’re Evil, and they get Mad Hatter?” Peter glared at Stiles as he unlocked the door to the house early the next morning.

“Would you prefer it the other way around?” Stiles asked, tugging his shirt over his head and scattering glitter everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, first of all, Chikara's pronouns are they/them so if I stuff up please let me know. Peter is still he/him and Stiles' depends on his perceived gender (he doesn't really care).
> 
> Songs are:  
> Peter - Voltaire "When You're Evil"  
> Stiles - Falling in Reverse "Just Like You"  
> Chikara - Melanie Martinez "Mad Hatter"
> 
> Probably not the right kind of songs for Jungle, but I figure the open-mic bit was before the proper business hours, so they used it to drum up custom for later in the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not a fan of Glee, it probably won't show up much, I just wanted to borrow a character for something and thought this would be the easiest way to go about it.

Allison let out a sound of triumph, drawing the Pack over to her, “I might have a way to banish the Fae.”

Lydia cocked her head, “I thought your father said it was impossible.”

“He said it was inadvisable.” Allison shrugged, “I overruled him. What Stiles has done isn’t right.”

“So what do we have to do?” Scott demanded, moving to sit opposite her, the rest of the Pack gradually sinking into chairs around them, “And will it hurt Stiles?”

Lydia stared at him, “You are aware that Stiles is Fae, right?”

“No he’s not.” Scott glared at her, “I would know. Okay?”

“What’s going on with him then?” Isaac asked, frowning.

“Obviously he’s possessed again.” Scott glared at them, “Deaton told me he might be vulnerable to it after the Nogitsune.” Allison shuddered, her hand slipping to the scar sitting over her solar plexus, remembering the terror and pain she’d felt while they rushed her to the hospital, and knowing it was only because the Oni aimed it’s blade to miss the aorta that she’d survived the trip at all. Isaac laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly as Scott continued, “There has to be a way to banish the Fae from him.”

Allison took in a sharp breath, and nodded, “There is, but it’s supposed to be extremely painful.”

“Good.” Isaac bit out, ignoring the glares they shot him, “What? Last time he got possessed he nearly killed Allison! This time he’s stripped us of our ‘wolves! You can’t seriously expect me to feel bad for him?!”

Scott glared at him, “It’s not his fault Isaac.”

Lydia sighed, pinching her nose, “What do we have to do?”

Allison grimaced, running her finger across the page of the Old French book she’d ‘borrowed’ from her father’s study. “We have to find his Tether. The physical sign of his power in this Realm and seal it off.”

“How?” Scott smiled at her.

“Ring it in Iron.” Allison swallowed heavily, “Iron is toxic to the Fae, by ringing his Tether in it, we bind him to this Realm. Then all we need to do is do the same to Stiles, that will trap the Fae in the circle.”

“Then?” Jackson leant forward, “We’ll be stuck with a pissed off Fae trapped in an circle of iron dust.”

“We have to use its name.”

“Or?”

“Ring bells apparently and spray it with a mixture of lemon juice and honey in milk. That should either banish it altogether, or weaken it enough for Stiles to kick it out.”

* * *

Stiles shoved Peter in the car, “Let’s go losers!”

“Where are we going Stiles?” Peter sighed heavily, as he felt the wards snap into place around the building.

“Airport.”

“Why?” Chikara just chittered from their spot in the back seat, causing Peter to spin and glare at the Cross Fox.

“We, my friend, are off to meet my brother from another mother. My sib from another crib. My…”

“Okay Stiles, that’s enough.”

“Spoilsport.” Stiles pouted at him, grumpily sliding into the passenger seat.

“Why are they coming to Beacon Hills?”

“They’re not.”

“Then how are we meeting them at the airport?”

“New York Airport Peter.”

“We’re flying to New York?” Peter turned to stare blankly at him.

“What?”

“Is now really the best time to do this?”

“Probably not.” Stiles grinned, “But his boyband have a competition in New York this weekend and I feel like heckling.”

Peter sighed, “Will Beacon Hills be secure while we’re gone?”

“Spring’s still in town. She said she’s happy to stay and guard the Territory until we get back, as long as we buy her something nice while we’re gone.”

“Fine.” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and started the engine, “I assume you’ve arranged accommodations for us all?”

“Obviously, and its just you and me actually.” Peter shot a speaking look at the backseat, and Stiles shrugged, “Chikara agreed to drive the car back. They want to give Scott and co a chance to try and suck up to them, and see if they can ‘suggest’ anything fun.”

Peter paused, addressing the now silent fox, “Try not to blow up the town then.” As it chittered again, he sighed, “That fills me with so much confidence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it may seem disjointed at the moment, but Stiles and co are letting Scott and team have enough rope to hang themselves before they mop up the mess.
> 
> I've added a hint to Stile's "sib from another crib"'s identity in the tags, let me know if you have an idea who it could be.
> 
> Expect next update to be either later today or tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Language

Lydia stared at the tree before them, “I thought this was a stump.”

Allison gaped beside her, “It was.”

Jackson shook his head, “No way is that natural, it’s a fucking hundred foot-tall oak tree.”

“Not to mention the Fall colours.” Isaac pointed out needlessly.

“Right. Let’s get started.” Scott huffed, sticking his inhaler back in his pocket, and picking up one of the sacks of iron filings Allison had somehow arranged to be delivered, and they started tracing a circle around the tree.

* * *

Chikara watched them in amusement from their burrow before the Nemeton’s roots. _‘Wonder what they’ll do when they remember that the Banshee is technically Fae. Maybe they’ll blame the Binding for the lack of effect? Eh.’_ They glanced across the clearing to the tree just outside the iron circle to the sparrow perched in its branches. _‘This could be interesting.’_

* * *

“Hey Dunceface!” Stiles shouted down the street, ignoring the glares he drew from the group of boys in matching blazers.

The addressed boy spun from where he was arguing with a fashionably clad figure, and smirked at him, “Sugar-Rush.”

“Scarlet Woman.”

“Knot-Warmer.”

Stiles grinned broadly, as Peter arched a brow, and the boys around them choked, “Strumpet.”

The other boy cracked, and wrapped Stiles in a hug as he got within reach, “Missed you too Hummingbird.”

“Oh, you’re too kind Meerkat.”

“Um?” The boy Stiles’ insult-partner had been talking with interrupted, looking as shocked as the others around them.

“Oh. Right.” He shot an amused look at Stiles, as he released him from the hug and spun to face the mass of teens around them, “This is my… cousin?” He glanced at Stiles.

“Eh… close enough I think.”

“Right.” He smirked, “Cousin and brother in all but blood, Stiles.”

“Nice to meet you.” Stiles beamed at them all, and motioned to the silent figure of Peter behind them, “This is Peter.”

“B-but… you were arguing.” A shorter, dark-featured figure spoke up, looking flummoxed.

“Um, yeah?” Stiles frowned, “That’s Bastien’s Love Language. If he insults you, you know he cares. It’s when he acts like a suck-up you should be worried.”

“WHAT?”

Stiles grinned at the boy who spoke, “Yeah, he’s always been like this.” He paused, “Kurt, right?”

“Um, yeah. How?”

“Apparently you’re the only male member of your Glee Club Bastien finds fun. You have _no_ idea how many rants I’ve had to listen to about how boring Dalton is compared to France or how much of a spineless suck-up certain acquaintances can be. He actually enjoys it when people insult him back.”

He winced as Sebastian’s grip grew tighter, “Let’s not spill all my secrets Mieczyslaw.”

“Oi. No full-naming Sevastyan.”

Said boy paused, “Fair enough.”

“Se _vas_ tian? Seriously?” A Hispanic girl demanded, “What are you, Russian?”

“Yes actually.” Sebastian smirked at her, “By way of my great grandmother. Though technically I’m Romani on that side of the family. She married in.”

Stiles grinned, “I’m Polish on my Mum’s side.”

Kurt cocked his head, trying to assess if the new kid was as casually cruel as Sebastian, “So how are you two cousins?”

“Eh.” Stiles shrugged, leaning into his cousin, “Bastien was adopted as a toddler, and they changed the spelling of his name to the French version. Our actual connection is a bit tenuous, we’re like sixth or seventh cousins or something, but the family still keeps track of who’s family and lets us know our nearest relatives just in case we ever need help.” He paused, “I apologise if he’s pissed any of you off too much, but we’re both Arseholes, I’m just slightly better at Peopling.”

“Oi.” Sebastian pulled him into a headlock, “Do I need to remind you of what happened last time you went back home?”

“That was all Alicia’s fault!” Stiles yelped. “Peter, help!”

“Why?” He turned, “Have fun Stiles, I’m off for coffee.”

“Traitor!”

“Iced Caramel Macchiato?” Peter called back as he vanished.

“Dammit. YES PLEASE.” Stiles shouted after him, as Sebastian let him go. “You’re such an arsehole.”

“Pot meet Kettle, Stiles.”

“Yeah yeah.” He grinned at the group of boys, “Introduce me to everyone?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Summer is revealed, along with a bit of Stiles' backstory

Sebastian glanced at Stiles as his companion was headed off by the teacher escort for the Dalton group, “I’m surprised.”

“Oh?”

He let a smirk pull at his lips, knowing that none of his classmates were in earshot, as they were too busy exchanging conspiracy theories on how Stiles and Sebastian knew each other. “I was under the impression you rather disliked the Hale Bloodline.” The ‘wolf’s head jerked up across the room, before he turned back to his own conversation, though Sebastian could tell he was listening intently.

Stiles sighed, “Just because Antonius was indirectly responsible for what happened to my Clan, doesn’t mean I blame his descendants equally.” He paused, “Besides, you know full well how long its been since then, its stupid to blame Peter and his family for what happened then.”

“Fair enough.” Sebastian frowned at him, “And the Hunters?” The ‘wolf jerked again at that, Sebastian catching the whiff of worry wafting off him.

Autumn raised molten eyes to meet his brother’s gaze, “Can suffer the same way their victims have. The odd one, who actually cares about the truth, may be left unmarred, but the bulk of them? Staked for the Crows.”

Summer let a trail of smoke escape the lips of his human guise as he leant forward, a clawed hand grasping his brother’s wrist, “ _Good_. I still remember the way we found you.”

* * *

Peter gave a strained smile to the woman before him, concerned by what he was overhearing, “Will that be all?”

“It will,” she giggled slightly, earning strange looks from the group of teens closest, “It’s so good to see Sebastian has family close.”

* * *

“Stiles?”

Said teen jolted, from the staring contest he’d unwittingly started with his companion, “Oh, Peter! Is the food ready already?”

Peter snorted, placing the tray on the table between the two teens, “It is.”

“You got him curly fries.” The new boy frowned, “Why did you do that? You obviously know what he’s like.”

“I got him one of those skittle ice cream abominations too.”  
Stiles beamed at him, “This is why you’re my favourite.”

“Uhuh.” He passed the requested food across to Sebastian, “Didn’t you say we had to go shopping for your sister while we’re here?”

“Oh right!” He spun to Sebastian, “Wanna help?”

“Alicia?” At Stiles’ nod, he grinned slowly, “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Stiles and Sebastian claimed they're cousins, which they are, but it's a very distant relation. I mean, technically every human being is related if you go back far enough. Likewise, none of the Seasons are actually Bloodkin, they're all adopted so the terms of address shift with preference and audience.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Kurt, why? I don't know. But for some reason he and Sebastian decided to show up again.

Kurt frowned, smoothing down his blazer as he followed the force of nature that was the Meerkat’s cousin into the department store, “Why am I here again?”

Stiles glanced over at him with a grin, “Because we’re shopping for a preteen girlie girl and the only one of us with any idea of what to buy for that age-group is Peter and he ditched?”

Sebastian snorted, “I think he means with me, rather than with his friends.”

“Oh.” Stiles beamed at Kurt, who was shooting Sebastian, “In that case, it’s because Sebastian considers you the closest thing he has to a friend here.”

“Oi!”

“Shut up Firebreath, you know I’m right.”

Kurt blinked, “Firebreath?”

“He has a dragon’s temper.” Stiles shrugged, “It’s always seemed rather apt.” He paused, leaning over to Kurt and whispering slightly, “He’s a screamer.”

Kurt froze, staring at the two of them, “HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?” Sebastian demanded, chasing his cousin through the store.

Kurt stared at the two older teens when he finally corralled them in the girl’s section, “What is wrong with you two?”

Stiles blinked, “Do you want that chronologically or alphabetically?”

Sebastian groaned, “We’re far too much alike and Stiles is a pain in the arse.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“What are you, five?”

“Close enough.”  
Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, “Should have gone with Rachel and Santana.” Raising his voice back to speaking volume, “Do you at least have an idea of what you want to get… Alicia?”

Stiles grinned, “Spring colours.” Sebastian snorted, and covered his face as his cousin continued, “Something pretty and girly, but that she can still run in if need be.”

“Size?”

Stiles frowned, looking flummoxed as Sebastian groaned, “She’s staying with you, how can you not know her approximate size?”

“Well ex _cuse_ me if not all of us are fashion conscious!”

Kurt cocked his head, “You’re calling the king of rugby shirts, fashion conscious?”

“Wait, really?” Stiles’ lips spread in a wide grin, “Do you have photos?” He jolted at an elbow from his cousin, “Right. I’m guessing you left most of your shit in France?”  
“Good guess.” Sebastian shrugged, “And I’m in uniform most of the time, so didn’t see much point in recreating my wardrobe.”

“Did Hetty shop for you?”

“I believe she delegated that to Deeks actually.”  
“Ouch.” Stiles shuddered, “Even I’m not that cruel, what did you do to her?”

“I’ll let you know when I work it out.” He glanced at an increasingly annoyed Kurt, “Right. She’s about a size eight girls.”

“ _Thank_ you.” Kurt grabbed them by the sleeves and dragged them into the shelves.

* * *

Allison’s eyes widened, “That’s the girl that was at Jungle with Stiles.” She nodded to a slight Asian girl wearing wide legged vibrant orange sailor jeans with a close-fitting black t-shirt.

Lydia cocked her head, “I like her style.”

“Really?”

“It suits her.” She shrugged, “Come on.”

“Hi, I’m Lydia and this is Allison, we haven’t seen you around before, and thought we should introduce ourselves.”

Chikara glanced up at the two females and let a fox-bright smile form on their face, “Chikara Himura. It’s nice to meet you.”

Martin giggled, pulling Argent down into a seat next to her, “Likewise. So, Chikara, what are you doing in Beacon Hills?”

“I came to visit a cousin of mine, but she’s away. Stiles-kun is letting me stay with him until she gets back.”

Lydia flinched at Heika’s name, and Argent spoke up, “She didn’t let you know she was going to be away?”

“It was a surprise visit. I didn’t know I was coming until I was already on my way.” Chikara took a sip of their latte, and set the empty cup to one side, “I don’t mind, Stiles is a great host.”

“I guess, but Peter Hale… really?”

“He’s not so bad.” Chikara shrugged, and let their grin back onto their face, “He’ll do anything for Stiles, it’s kind of cute.” _~I never thought of myself as mean // I always thought that I'd be the queen ~_ Chikara snorted, pulling a phone with a cute fox decal on the back, out of their purse, “Yes Stiles-kun? Well if he’s scary, why did you talk him into going shopping with you?” The two girls flinched as a scream of rage echoed through the phone, and Chikara shrugged, hanging up, “Guess Kurt found him.”

“What was that?” Martin demanded.

Chikara cocked their head, “Stiles is out with a distant cousin of some sort, and they talked the cousin’s crush into going shopping with them. Said crush is _very_ fashion conscious and has decided they both need makeovers in addition to what they actually went out to buy.”

“And the screaming?” Argent frowned.

“Stiles was hiding in the lingerie department. Kurt obviously found him.”

* * *

Stiles glared at Sebastian as they _finally_ escaped the store, weighted down with bags, Kurt already off hailing a cab, “And you like him _why_? You hate humans.”

Sebastian snorted, “If he’s fully human then I’m a werewolf.” He glanced at his brother, “Scent.”

Stiles cocked his head, scanning the slight figure of the teen ahead, taking in a deep breath. “Sweet… elemental?”

“I’m thinking Air.”

“That would make sense.” He grimaced, ears still ringing.

* * *

Peter pulled his phone from his pocket, glancing at the contact as he did so, “Yes Chikara?”

_“They took the bait.”_

“Wonderful.” He purred out, a smirk pulling at his mouth as he spotted Stiles and his brother/cousin dragging themselves back into the building behind their energised shopping companion, “Anything else?”

_“Not of immediate import.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion for this part of the series...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give an idea of what Stiles is up to, before bouncing back to Beacon Hills with the next part... yes I know it's abrupt, but needed a reason for Stiles to be out of there before the actual competition.

“So why are we taking Smythe’s Cousin out to eat with us?” Rachel demanded, “How do we know he isn’t spying on us?”

“Hate to say it, but that’s a good question.”

Kurt grimaced, “We’re taking him out for coffee because we want to get info on Sebastian.”

“And?” Rachel glared at him, “It’s because he’s cute. Isn’t it?”

“ _What_?” Kurt glared at her, “No!”

“Aw, you don’t think I’m cute Kurtiekins.”

Kurt froze, and they all pivoted as one to gape at the snub-nosed, freckled girl standing behind them, “Stiles?”

“Yep.”

Kurt blinked, as Santana sneered at him, “So why are you wearing a dress _femmy_?”

Stiles cocked his head, “Was that supposed to be an insult?” He blinked kohl-lined eyes and adjusted the strap of his bag where it crossed over the bodice of his black top.

Kurt’s eyes followed it down to the handkerchief tartan skirt and frowned, noting the slight alterations in body shape from the more masculine clothes of yesterday, “Do you have a pronoun preference?”

Stiles opened his mouth to respond, only for Rachel to interrupt, “Why are you humouring him, Kurt? He’s obviously mocking you. I mean he’s _Sebastian’s_ cousin.”

Stiles froze, a cold expression spreading across his normally open face, “For your information, I prefer to use the pronoun associated with the gender identity I’m dressed as.” He pushed the long hair of his wig behind his left ear, revealing a small gold hoop, “Kurt, if you want to hang out, let me know.” _She_ sneered at the two other girls and stormed across the lobby, immediately intercepted by her cousin as she moved out of earshot.

 _“Rachel.”_ Kurt hissed.

“What? I wasn’t wrong.”

“You were actually.” They pivoted to stare at the older man who’d accompanied Stiles on her trip, “Stiles just finds it safer to present as male most of the time.” He glanced at Kurt, “Small towns, you understand?” Kurt stared at the almost reddish blue eyes as he continued, “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go make sure you haven’t set her back to when I met her.”

* * *

“Stiles, you good?” Sebastian pulled her into the seat next to him.

“Mind if I add a couple names to the Prank List?” Gold eyes glared at him.

“If it’s the two girls talking with Kurt, then they’re already on there.” At the slow blink that earned him, he elaborated, “I set the pixies on Rahell after I heard the way she treats Kurt’s relationship.”

“And Satan?” Peter’s voice came from behind them, as he leant over the sofa.

Sebastian smirked at the other man, noting how the alpha-red was visibly straining to break through, “Let’s just say I had adequate reason and leave it at that.”

Stiles let out a low growl, “I’m setting the Baubas on them.”

Peter frowned, “I don’t recognise that one.”

“Minor Bogeyman, more of a pest than anything, but crueller than the pixies tend to be.” Sebastian elaborated.

Stiles smirked, “Think more along the lines of yanking hair and shaving you in your sleep than devouring you in the night.”

“What exactly do you rule over?” Peter frowned at her as he slid into the seat on her other side.

“The Formless; the Dark and Deadly; the Deathless and the Changeable.” Stiles’ eyes shaded towards bronze as her voice disassociated, “The Creatures of Samhain and the Lost Ones. The Hungry and the Relentless, the Tricksters, the Unfulfilled.”

Sebastian smirked at the Death-scented ‘wolf, “If it’s dead it’s his. If it refuses to take a form, it’s his. If it is frozen in childhood, and is more Unseelie than Seelie, then it’s his.” He shrugged as well as he could with his arm around his sister/cousin, “Essentially he and Winter split what even the Supernatural term Monsters.”

“And you?” Peter frowned.

“Don’t you know not to question the Fae?” Sebastian cocked his head, smirking at the sudden whiff of fear, “Relax. You’re Stiles’. To answer your question, I have the Warm-blooded and the Lustful; the Succubi, Incubi and their ilk, along with those Shifters who naturally love the heat. Lions and such.” He paused, “Wolves traditionally belong to Grandfather unless they choose another. Hyenas were Autumn’s while they still lived, along with most of the Kitsune. Coyotes are mine though, as are the Jaguars and most of the reptilian shifters.”

“Hyena-shifters?” Peter frowned, “I thought they were a myth.”

“No.” Stiles bit out, “They lived until the Argents drove them out of Europe during the expansion of the Roman Empire. Some of them made their way to the Americas, but they were hunted to extinction, and those that remained in Africa chose to lose themselves in their animal form. The odds of finding them, and teaching them to take human form… even for me it would be nigh impossible.”

Peter frowned, choosing to move on, tasting the burn of chilli in his sinuses as Stiles began to lose control of her form, “And the Kanima?”

Stiles grimaced and let out a low laugh, “That one might be my fault.”

“Definitely your fault.” Sebastian shot back, giving Peter a grateful look.

“What happened?”

Stiles shook her head, “Never go drinking with Dragons. You wind up utterly pissed, stark naked, and trying to create new creatures out of components that should never be put together.”


End file.
